


Love Bites

by marissalyn14



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Other, Zeta Society - Freeform, love bug bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a cage full of love bugs gets knocked over and certain characters get bitten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and I thought about waiting til February, but I couldn't wait so I hope you guys like it!

Laura was curled up next to a sleeping Carmilla when the door to room 307 burst open, something that had become such a habit that they had to put something behind the door so that the doorknob wouldn’t go through the drywall...again. 

Carmilla bristled in Laura’s arms, quickly switching positions so that she was the one holding her (Carmilla was almost always the little spoon, but she would never admit to it outside of the inhabitants of said dorm room). 

The intruder immediately began speaking in a frenzy. “Have you seen LaFontaine?” Perry asked. Her wide eyes were practically bugging out of her head. 

Laura sat up, hearing Carmilla groan from the loss of contact. “No, we’ve been napping. Why, what have they done now?”

Perry fidgeted at the discomfort from not knowing where her friend who was more than a friend but not really (yet) was. “The alchemy club got reported for having a suspicious substance that is believed to be the cause of why the lakes were turning that funky orange color, and in a rush to hide it before it could get confiscated they knocked over a cage of love bugs.”

“I’m sorry, love bugs?” Laura asked incredulously. 

Perry quickly backed out of the room, “I have to find LaFontaine and make sure they haven’t been bitten.”

The door shut behind her, followed by Carmilla tugging Laura back down so she could wrap herself back around her. “I always liked her best, she never overstays her welcome.”

Laura laughed, “When have you ever been welcoming?”

Carmilla covered her mouth with her hand, “Shh, nap time.”

“You really are a cat.” Laura muffled behind her girlfriend’s hand.  
XXX  
“What do you mean they’ve been bitten?” Laura asked. 

Danny rolled her eyes. “LaF was bitten when the cage toppled over. Just be lucky we haven’t been bitten.” 

Carmilla had gone out for her late night prowling, leaving Danny and Laura to their studying. 

“So what happens now? What does the bite do to you?” Laura asked, all too curious. 

Danny shut her notebook, knowing fully well that they were done studying. Once Laura had something in her head it was hard to get her to stop thinking about it. “Basically it’s exactly what it sounds like. If you get bitten by a love bug, your romantic feelings for someone become amplified tenfold.”

Laura nodded, right, she should have figured that. “So basically LaF is all over Perry?”

Danny smiled, “You could say that. If anything I think it’s sending Perry through an existential crisis.” 

Laura laughed as she looked to Carmilla’s empty bed. The vampire had gone out on a blood run and had been gone for a while. Laura figured that it was just because Danny was over, and the last time the two of them were in a room together Laura had to threaten declawing for them both.

“So where’s Morticia?” Danny asked after a break in the conversation. 

Laura looked up from where she had been staring at the messy unmade bed and over to her ex-flame’s eyes. “She went out to restock the fridge.”

“Three hours ago? Usually she gets that done in half an hour flat.”

Laura shrugged, "Maybe she just didn't want to interrupt our studying." 

Danny rolled her eyes, "Or she just doesn't want to be in the same room as me." 

The shorter girl sighed, "I just wish you two would get along."

Danny gave her an understanding look before her eyes flicked up to the door. "Is that giggling?" 

The door opened to reveal a giggling Carmilla who was wearing what had to be the cheesiest grin on her face that Laura had ever seen. 

"Hey Carm." Laura greeted with an unsure expression. 

"Hey baby!" Carmilla said, if heart eyes were possible she would definitely have them in that moment. 

"What's going on with you?" Laura asked.

Danny watched on, brow raised in question. 

"Nothing sugar lips, what's going on with you?" Carmilla asked as she shut the door behind her and slinked over to where Laura was sitting on the dorm room floor. 

Danny watched as Carmilla sat down on the floor behind Laura, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl that held both of their affections and began kissing the back of her neck, where her shoulders met her neck.

The red head cleared her throat before standing to her feet. “I’m gonna go check on Perry, make sure that LaFontaine hasn’t accidentally set anything on fire while making something.” She said, making a poor excuse to leave the room. It wasn’t uncommon for LaF to burn anything (especially themselves), but it was highly unlikely that Perry would even let them anywhere near their science lab while bitten.

Laura watched her leave, closing her eyes as soon as the door shut. 

“Finally, I thought she’d never leave.” Carmilla mumbled against her skin, the vibration shooting up through the shorter girl’s spine.

Laura turned around to face her girlfriend, “Are you feeling okay?”

Carmilla smiled goofily, something that really did nothing but creep Laura out while simultaneously making her want to grin back. “I’m perfectly fine baby, I’m just so in love with you.”

Laura nodded slowly before it hit her. Carmilla had been bitten. 

“So, uh, what took you so long getting back?” Laura asked after she managed to maneuver herself out of the taller girl’s arms.

Carmilla stared at her girlfriend from her place on the floor, taking a position that resembled that much of a child’s as she sat with her legs spread out and her hands holding her up from behind. “I got into an argument with some Zeta numbskull about whether or not it was appropriate to leave out his slip n slide out in the walkway where someone like myself could trip over it.”

Well that didn’t sound nearly as menacing as it could’ve been. Laura couldn’t help but wonder if the love bug bite made you nicer too. She would have to look into it, right after she get’s Carmilla to stop staring at her like she was the person who came up with leather pants.

“Hey Carm?”

Carmilla looked up at Laura through her bangs, that dopey grin on her face still taking residence on the lower half of her face. “Yes pumpkin?”

Laura pasted on a sickly sweet smile to match her girlfriend’s. “I’m going to go to the library for a little while, look up a few things for research.”

Carmilla quickly stood to her feet. “I’ll come with you.”

“No, that’s okay, you don’t have to.”

“Well it’s either I come with you or I just sit here and read, and Voltaire has nothing on you.” Carmilla said, all boredness that was normally in her tone gone. 

“No really, I’ll just bring J.P.” Laura said, walking over to her computer where the USB sat. 

Carmilla shook her head, “But I’m far better company than that thing.” she grumbled, giving Laura the puppy eyes (which she rarely used, and only in dire situations). 

Laura nodded, already giving up. She didn’t want to hurt Carmilla’s feelings by telling her she didn’t want her to come, plus it wasn’t necessarily that she didn’t want her company, but that she knew with Carmilla bitten would only cause a bigger distraction than she already was without it. She left J.P. on the desk. “Let’s go than, I know that the library’s open 24/7 but I’d like to get sleep at some point tonight.”

Carmilla’s grin grew (which seemed physically impossible at this point) and giddily laced her fingers with Laura’s, practically dragging Laura out of the dorm by the hand.

They weren’t even five minutes out of the dorms when they ran into Kirsch. 

“Hey Laura, have you seen Danny?”

Laura raised a brow, she couldn’t think of a time when Kirsch ever called the red head by her name, and if he had it wasn’t often. “I saw her about a half an hour ago, why?”

Kirsch smiled crookedly, his hands were behind his back. “Do you think she’ll like these?” He pulled out a bouquet of flowers. 

Laura already knew the answer. Danny would more than likely punch him in the face if he gave those to her, not to mention laugh at him.

“I picked them myself.” Kirsch continued proudly.

Laura smiled awkwardly. She could feel Carmilla standing awfully close to her as she played with the shorter girl’s fingers. “Where did you pick them from?” she asked, trying not to get caught up in Carmilla’s sappy antics. It wasn’t real, or at least to this extreme it wasn’t.

Kirsch shrugged, “I got them from the campus greenhouse.” 

Laura’s eyes widened. Oh boy, those flowers were planted by the botany club months ago. They were going to seriously be pissed when they find out that someone butchered their plants. They might even send out a hunting party considering they were all shapeshifters (sprites on a good day). 

“Well that was very considerate of you, Kirsch.” Laura said, taking note to the dreamy look in his eye. It reminded her of the look Carmilla had….wait a second. “Kirsch, why did you get those flowers for Danny?”

He smiled goofily as he shifted on his feet, looking self consciously down at the flowers. “Well, it’s just, she’s such a bro you know, and um I just thought she might like them.” 

Well you thought wrong. Laura thought before quickly discarding it and smiled up at the towering puppy dog. “Were you near the bio labs at any point today?”

Kirsch shrugged once more as he began looking over her shoulder at the Summer Society house. 

“Listen pup, Laura wants to go to the library so I think you should scram.” Carmilla finally spoke up, her eyes turning into slits that reminded Laura that much of the time she turned into a panther. 

Laura tugged on the girl’s arm, giving her a look as Carmilla’s look softened considerably at her girlfriend’s distaste. 

“Sorry.” she mumbled. Something Laura wasn’t even sure Carmilla had in her vocabulary. 

Kirsch shook his head, “That’s okay. I totally get how you just want Laura to be happy and that’s cool. I want Danny to be happy too.” 

Laura nodded, she didn’t really have to ask Kirsch any more questions. There was no doubt that he had been bitten. He would never admit to anyone that he liked Danny in any capacity let alone ask her opinion on whether or not she would like the flowers he got for her.

“Okay, well we’re going to go. I’m sure Danny is at the Summer Society meeting.” Laura said, pulling Carmilla along as she walked around him on the walkway. 

“Thanks dude.” he said before taking a step towards the Summer Society house. Laura just hoped Danny didn’t hurt him too badly.

XXX  
“Carmilla, can you just sit still for five more minutes?” Laura asked, exasperated. She had yet to find anything solid to help with her suspicions. 

Carmilla sat on the opposite side of the table, feet kicked up as she ran her fingers through her hair. “That’s what you said an hour ago.”

“Yeah, and an hour ago you kept insisting we take a five minute break which then turned into half an hour!”

Carmilla grinned, “You weren’t complaining when I did that thing with my tongue.”

Laura gulped, the bite was having a weird effect on Carmilla, most likely because of her vampirism. One minute (like now) she seemed pretty normal, teasing and being her own grumpy self, but then the next minute she’ll be all moon eyes and doing anything Laura asks her to. The latter would be really helpful at this moment as Laura opened yet another old and dusty book she had found in the back of the library. 

Carmilla huffed at the lack of attention she was receiving. It was a lot easier when Laura wasn’t being stubborn. 

Laura continued to read through a few paragraphs that were nothing more than gibberish to her before hearing a shifting on the other side of the table. She cautiously looked up to see Carmilla staring at her, full admiration in her eyes as she held her head up with the palm of her hand. 

Laura rolled her eyes, she loved Carmilla, more than anything, but this version of her girlfriend was starting to grate on her nerves. 

“Carm, could you go back to our room and get J.P. for me? I need to see if he can find anything on the bite.” Laura said, hoping that she could get a few minutes to herself.

Carmilla nodded slowly, “I’ll just poof there.”

“Could you check up on Perry and LaF while you’re there?” 

The vampire smiled, nodding once more. “Of course sweetheart.” 

“Thanks.” Laura said, turning back to her reading. 

Carmilla kissed Laura’s hair before saying, “I’ll be back soon my love.”

Laura never thought she would want to gag from her girlfriend’s affections, but this was just getting ridiculous. Stupid love bugs and their need to inject their fluids into people.

It had been ten minutes at the most when Laura could feel eyes on her. She looked up, seeing that Carmilla was already back, handing over her laptop and J.P. 

“How were Perry and LaF?”

Carmilla shrugged, “They had a sock on their door, I didn’t really want to interrupt.”

Laura’s eyebrows nearly met her hairline. A sock? Really? “Oh, okay.” 

Carmilla held out a thermos, “I made you coco.” 

Laura smiled, grabbing it and taking a large gulp, nearly choking on it when Carmilla innocently said, “I can’t say I’m not jealous of them though. I’d love to put a sock on our door and have you all to myself.”

Laura’s eyes bulged slightly, managing to swallow the chocolatey liquid without dying. She decided to ignore the comment though, and instead booted up ‘old betsy’ as she liked to call her laptop. Her dad had picked it out for her freshman year of high school. 

‘Hey J.P.’ she typed, trying to ignore the heady look that Carmilla was currently giving her.

‘Hello Laura! How can I be of service?’

‘Would you happen to know what the causes of a love bug bite are?’

‘Certainly. A love bug bite can cause flirtatious acts, highly exaggerated use of pet names, and kindness.’

Check, check, and check. Laura thought as she looked up to see Carmilla smiling at her, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. 

Laura quickly shifted her eyes back down, typing once more. ‘What about if a vampire is bitten?’

“Hey Laura, you know I’ve never fooled around in a library before.” Carmilla said, now leaning onto the table where she knew fully well that her cleavage was now on display.

J.P. quickly responded. ‘Carmilla has been bitten?!’ and then a moment later, ‘If a vampire is bitten, they still have the same reactions as I have written above, but they also shift back and forth between their normal selves and the romantic fixation without being aware of it.’

Carmilla was slowly walking over to her now, an extra teasing sway to her hips as Laura quickly shut her laptop and stood to her feet. She didn’t want to take advantage of Carmilla in this state (even though it was extremely tempting). She tried avoiding her girlfriend’s gaze as she made a beeline for the exit. 

Carmilla stopped her though with a tug on her wrist, sending her flying back into the vampire’s chest. 

Carmilla’s hot breath in her ear, “What’s wrong babe, don’t want to fuck in a library?”

Laura gulped, wanting to nod her head vigorously. Of course she wanted to! “It’s not that, I just, there’s still a lot I have to research and it’s getting late, and I-” 

Carmilla was getting dangerously close to her now, her eyes staring at Laura’s lips as she licked her own in anticipation.

The door to the library opened then. Thank god for public spaces, Laura thought as she heard someone saying “Ow, ow, ow!”

Laura squeaked, quickly jumping out of Carmilla’s embrace and turned to see Danny hauling Kirsch in by his ear. 

“What the hell is going on?” Danny asked, finally letting Kirsch go as the poor guy rubbed at his now red and sore ear. 

Laura felt Carmilla press into her side, “Well we were in the middle of something when you rudely interrupted us!” The vampire growled. 

Danny rolled her eyes, looking to Laura.

“Carm, please. Just back off okay?” She asked.

Carmilla’s eyes quickly changed from that of a predators to an innocent kitten’s. “You don’t want to be with me?”

Laura huffed, “That is so not what I am saying.”

Carmilla sniffled, was she seriously holding back tears?! “I’m going to go back to our room now.” 

Before Laura could stop her there was a plume of purple smoke and then the vampire was gone.

“What the hell was that?” Danny asked. 

Laura turned back to face the red head, “That was Carmilla bitten by a love bug.”

Danny looked to Kirsch, “Well then that puts us in the same boat.”

Kirsch had a pout on his face as he stared at his feet. “I said I was sorry!”

Danny scoffed as she turned back to the much shorter human. “This idiot came strolling in during a very important discussion about Sylvia Plath to hand me weeds.”

“They were flowers!” Kirsch sulked. 

Danny rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tighter against her chest. “Either way it was stupid and brainless, and I didn’t appreciate you humiliating me in front of all the girls.” She then turned to Laura, “We need to fix this whole love bite thing now before he follows me into the bathroom or something.”

“I would never interrupt your you time like that!” Kirsch defended himself.

“Danny, don’t you think you’re being a bit too harsh on him? I mean, the poor guy likes you, that much is clear and even if he wasn't bitten it still proves that he feels something for you.” Laura tried to reason.

The redhead sighed, defeated. “Fine, whatever. Just, try and find a cure for it I guess?”

Laura nodded, “I’ll try, right after I console my girlfriend who I’m pretty sure hates me right now.”

Danny smiled lightly in a ‘good luck’ way before turning back to Kirsch, “Come on loverboy, let’s go find some water to put those flowers in.” 

Kirsch’s face immediately brightened, holding up the flowers that he had dangling loosely in his one hand, “Really?”

Danny shrugged, “Yes, but don’t make it weirder than it already is.”

Kirsch grinned, following Danny towards the door, and reaching out his hand to try and hold hers. Laura could barely hold back her laugh as Danny shoved him away. “I said don’t make it weird!”

XXX

“Carm?” Laura asked tentatively as she entered the dorm room. 

The still sulking vampire was laying face down in the yellow pillow on her bed. 

Laura edged over to the leopard printed sheets, sitting down on the edge and placed a soothing hand on the much older girl’s back. “Carmilla, I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t have said it the way I had.”

The darker haired girl heaved a shaky breath before turning around to face her girlfriend. “It’s okay.” Her cheeks were tracked with dark mascara from tears that still moistened her face. 

Laura sighed, Carmilla rarely cried and if she did it was never like this. It would usually just be a tear or two before she would sober and mutter, ‘What am I doing? Vampires don’t cry.’ But Laura knew all too well and told her so that if any one deserved a good cry it would be the beautiful 334 year old woman in front of her. Laura wished that Carmilla would give herself at least that, to cry when she needed to.

“No it’s not, you are allowed to be hurt. I’m allowed to get frustrated, but I shouldn’t take it out on you, especially in front of Danny.” Laura said, taking her thumb and running it along the girl’s jaw, trying unsuccessfully to remove any of the rogue makeup that was beginning to dry on her face.

Carmilla’s lip quivered before her back straightened and her eyes cleared, shaking her head. “What just happened?” she was rubbing the side of her temple as if her head was sore. 

Laura fought the urge to back away. Carmilla was back, or at least it seemed like she was, and she wasn’t exactly sure how long it would last. 

Carmilla felt her face, noticing that it felt heavier than usual and ran a hand across her wet cheeks, her fingers coming away stained black. “Was I crying?” she said it as if she was disgusted by the mere thought of it. 

Laura nodded, placing a hand reassuringly on Carmilla’s knee, “But it’s okay, you are allowed to.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Well of course I’m allowed to cupcake, I just would hate to waste good make up due to the lack of control in my tear ducts.” And she was back.

Laura followed with an eye roll of her own before pushing off of the bed and over to where she had placed her laptop. Rebooting it so that she could ask J.P. if he could find anything on a cure. 

She could hear Carmilla get up and move towards the back of the room where she indulged herself in a healthy swig of ‘soy milk’. 

The shorter girl shook her head as she typed out a quick message to J.P. ‘Hey J.P. sorry about earlier, things came up. Do you think you could find a cure for the love bite?’

‘Laura, you do realize that I can hear everything that goes on while the computer is on correct? You don’t have to make up excuses. I must tell you though, there is no cure for a love bug’s bite. You can only wait it out.’

Laura blushed, ignoring the former and only addressing the latter, ‘How long will it take to wait it out?’

‘Approximately three days.’

Laura nodded, of course. At least one day was already over and done with. ‘Thanks J.P.’

‘No problem, Laura.’

Laura shut her laptop and turned in her chair to find Carmilla asleep on her side facing the fall. The poor girl had a long roller coaster of a night.

Laura quickly changed out of her clothes and into pajamas before curling up behind Carmilla, an arm draped around the older girl’s waist. She placed a kiss to the nape of her neck before following her into sleep.

XXX

“LaFontaine, please!” Perry warned as she opened the door to room 307.

“But Perr.” LaF whined as they trailed behind her.

“We can’t keep spending all of our time in our room.” Perry chastised as she shut the door behind them. 

Laura was sitting at the desk, reading something on her laptop while Carmilla lounged on her bed, looking closer to unconsciousness as the book in her hand wavered.

Laura hadn’t heard from Danny since the night before, and it was still early so she wasn’t too worried as to whether or not the tall redhead tied Kirsch to the university’s flagpole in just his boxers.

“Hey guys!” she greeted from over her shoulder as she continued to read what J.P. had typed up for her.

Perry busied herself with making sure that all of the mugs in the room were washed and no longer had chocolate stained rings on them from their most recent uses, while LaF sat down on Laura’s bed and watched their roommate lovingly.

“Please tell me you have found a cure.” Perry said as she scrubbed at a discarded mug. 

Laura shook her head as she spun in her chair to face the rest of the room. She briefly looked over at Carmilla who was now on her side, sleeping with the book she had been reading still in her hand. Laura looked up at Perry who had moved on from the mugs and was now wiping down the countertop. “There isn’t a cure, it’s going to have to wear off on it’s own.” she said slowly so as not to give Perry the quickest aneurism the world had ever seen.

Perry froze, looking over at LaF who was still watching her every move. “And how long will that be?”

“There are two days left.” Laura said as she moved over to sit at Carmilla’s feet, leaning back against the wall with her knees tucked up beneath her chin.

“Well that’s not so bad right? I mean there could be much more terrible things happening.” Perry said as she went back to her cleaning.

“Not when puppy boy is all goo goo eyed for the amazon.” Carmilla grumbled, wishing that red twit 1 and 2 would just leave so she could get some sleep.

“Wait, I thought Danny said she had been bitten.” Perry said warily as she eyed the horizontal vampire.

Laura shook her head, “She’s a vampire so the bite affects her differently.”

“How so?” 

Laura looked over at LaF who had just asked the question, finding it no where near odd that the bio major was asking questions even while under love venom. “There’s three versions of her: broody, love struck, and flirty.” 

“Oh, so not that different.” LaF said casually as they went back to gazing at Perry.

“Actually no, not at all. She keeps changing back and forth between them for odd amounts of time.”

“You know I can hear you right?” Carmilla said, sitting up to glare at her tiny girlfriend. 

Laura looked at her with an apology hanging from her lips when she watched Carmilla’s dark eyes cloud over with lust. This wasn’t good. “Hey guys, could you possibly go check on Danny and Kirsch, make sure they haven’t killed each other?” Laura asked, her voice wavering slightly as she watched Carmilla beginning to crawl towards her, her leather pants hung low on her hips so that the skin of her lower back tantalized any wandering eyes.

LaF began to laugh so hard they snorted as Perry quickly grabbed a hold of their hand, taking their attention away from the two on the bed long enough to drag them out of the room. The door to 307 shutting with a resounding click.

“Thank god they’re gone, I thought they were never going to leave.” Carmilla husked, inching closer and closer to a cornered Laura. 

“Yeah, me too.” Laura stuttered as she stared at the vampire’s lips. She could only fight the urge for so long, and they were alone right? “Let me just lock the door really quick.” she said, moving to climb off of the bed when Carmilla cut her off.

“But what’s the fun in that? Half the thrill is the chance of getting caught.” Carmilla said, a low growl in her tone as she kissed Laura’s neck appreciatively (she really did love her neck). 

Laura bit her lip to fight off a moan as she tried to go around her girlfriend.

Carmilla grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into her chest as she ghosted her fingers over the shorter girl’s hips, her lips doing the same to her neck.

Laura’s eyes fluttered shut as she warred with herself on whether or not to lock the door. She did send Perry and LaF off to find Danny and Kirsch so they had some time right, and the feeling of Carmilla’s fingers beginning to creep up beneath her shirt was telling her that they wouldn’t need much time at all.

XXX

“All I’m saying is that you need to back off before I bite you.” Danny bit out as she crossed her arms over her chest. When Carmilla didn’t respond she continued, “Cat got your tongue?”

Carmilla smirked, looking over at a clueless Laura who was in a deep discussion with Kirsch and LaF, something about slayers and a Willow character. “It certainly did earlier.” She said, innuendo thick on said tongue as her brows raised in challenge.

Danny uncrossed her arms, fists tightly clenched by her sides, her face only a shade lighter than her hair.

Carmilla chuckled as she watched the giantess stalk off, Kirsch right on her heels.

Laura looked over at Carmilla before walking over and sitting on the stone wall beside her, “What was that?” 

“What was what, buttercup?” Carmilla asked, a bubbly tone in her voice as she looked at her girlfriend. 

Laura sighed heavily, her patience were growing thin with the personality flipping. “Why did Danny just walk off like tonight had a full moon?” 

Carmilla shrugged, scooting closer to her, stretching out a hand to tuck a stray hair behind the shorter girl’s ear. 

Laura leaned into her touch briefly before pulling away. Carmilla looked hurt. “Carm, what did you two argue about?”

The vampire shrugged once more, she really didn’t know. 

“You don’t remember do you?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shook her head, her bottom lip jutting out slightly in a form of a pout. 

Laura fought the urge to kiss her. Even though Carmilla couldn’t remember what she just said to Danny, another part of her had said something and didn’t deserve said kiss. She knew that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t wait for this entire thing to be over with.

XXX  
Laura woke up slowly, eyes fluttering open as sleep tried to pull her back under. She rolled over, swinging out her legs to sit up as an arm wrapped around her waist with a vice-like grip, followed by a throaty, “No.”

Laura rolled her eyes, clearly Carmilla was more herself this morning. “I have class in thirty minutes.” She said, fighting the urge to fall back to sleep with her adorable grumpy girlfriend. Again another, “No.” was her only response. 

Laura smiled, she supposed she could skip her morning class, after all English literature had been around as long as the girl in her bed. 

XXX

“Carm, have you seen my shirt?”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that, cupcake.”

Laura sighed, coming back into the room to look for herself.

Carmilla was still in bed, her face now buried inside a book that she was no doubt rereading for the hundredth time.

It only occurred to Laura that Carmilla’s personality still hadn’t changed after she had already left for class. She figured that if she didn’t receive numerous texts or finding the vampire lurking outside of her lecture hall that she would consider that the love bug bite had worn off.

XXX

Just as expected, radio silence from her girlfriend.

“Hey, Laura.”

Laura turned around to find herself being trailed by a very frazzled Perry. “What’s up, Perr?”

The curly haired redhead shook her head rapidly. “I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much!”

Laura could only imagine what LaF had been up to in the past couple of days to make Perry begin to lose it...again.

“But wait, I thought everything was fine, I thought Carmilla said you had a sock on your door the other day?”

Perry’s face flushed crimson, “That’s because LaFontaine put it there. I would never, I couldn’t.”

Laura remembered a conversation she had with LaF a while ago about their relationship with the floor don and why it was different from other relationships. 

Laura stretched out a hand, taking a hold of the twitching redhead’s wrist. “It’s okay. The venom should wear off by tonight.”

Perry nodded, “I hope it’s sooner rather than later considering Carmilla’s already back to normal.”

Laura nodded before realizing what had actually been said. “Back to normal? The bite actually wore off?!”

Perry looked at her like she had three heads (which wouldn’t be too far fetched considering their current situation). “Well I just assumed that you knew. She’s been blasting that loud rock music all afternoon, not to mention when I ran into her in the hall she looked rather angry.”

Laura grinned. That’s just the vampire’s resting bitch face. She quickly walked around the confused redhead. “I’m gonna go check on her, make sure it’s really over.” But Laura knew. Carmilla hadn’t stayed herself for more than ten minutes while under the venom.

When she reached their dorm room, she threw the door open in haste, making Carmilla actually look up from her reading. “What’s up, buttercup?” In a slightly alarmed yet blase tone. 

Laura practically tackled her to the mattress. “You’re back! It’s really you this time!”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, pushing her back to look at her face. “What do you mean I’m back? I haven’t left.” Carmilla asked, she couldn’t remember a time where her tiny girlfriend had confused her more.

Laura grinned, pulling Carmilla into her chest and burying her face into her neck. “It’s a long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of rushed the ending but let me know what you guys think!


End file.
